


It was a dark and stormy night

by Windfighter



Series: It was a dark and stormy night [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: A storm is closing in on the Madsen-farm. The twins have different reactions to it.





	It was a dark and stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> Asked the minnions what I should write and one of them answered "It was a dark and stormy night" so here you go, have a dark and stormy night.

Mikkel sat up in his bed and watched the lightning dance over the sky. He enjoyed the lightning and the thunder, most of the time, but it was slowly creeping closer to the farm. He glanced towards the barn, glad that they had gotten the cows inside before the storm started. Was Michael awake? He listened to the sounds of the house. Yeah, that sounded like Michael sneaking across the floor and opening a door. Mikkel looked away from the window, towards the door instead. It would open in three, two, one...

”Mikkel? Are you awake?”

”I am. You can come in.”

Michael closed the door and snuck up to Mikkel's bed.

”Did the storm wake you up?”

Michael nodded and flinched as another lightning bolt danced across the sky. Mikkel threw the blanket to him.

”You can hide under there, it will keep you safe.”

”Why aren't you scared?”

Michael pulled the blanket over his head but left a tiny hole open so he could look at Mikkel. Mikkel shrugged and looked out the window again.

”I don't know, I kind of enjoy it. It reminds me that there's so much up there that we don't understand.”

”But we understand lightning.”

”I know”, Mikkel pushed his feet under the blanket and gave Michael a small kick. ”But it reminds me that the whole space is above us.”

”Are you thinking about the old world again? Mother has told you to stop dreaming back to those days.”

”Don't you tell her.”

”I won't. Just remember that you have to help father get the cows out again in the morning.”

”You don't have to worry about that.”

”...Can I sleep here tonight?”

”Sometimes it feels like I'm the big brother. Yes, of course you can.”

”Thanks!”

Michael snuggled down in Mikkel's bed, as close to his twin as he dared. Mikkel had pushed him out the last time when he ended up using Mikkel as a pillow. Mikkel leaned against the window-frame and looked at the pile next to him.

”It'll be you who inherits the farm you know. You'll have to get over your fear of thunder eventually.”

”I'm not afraid of thunder”, Michael flinched as another lightning bolt lit up the room, ”I'm just afraid of what'll happen if it hits us or the house or the cows.”

”We'll get really, really hot.”

”It's not fun.”

”I know.”

Mikkel placed his hand on Michael's shoulder and squeezed it.

”Don't worry, I won't let it hit you.”

Michael moved a little closer and Mikkel turned his gaze outside again. His hand still rested on Michael's shoulder.

 


End file.
